heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikfa
is a servant of the Nikolaschka royal family and maid of Staivia Nikolaschka.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 9 Appearance Mikfa has dark hair and wears a maid uniform.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 5Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 Illustration Personality Mikfa is loyal to Staivia and would never abandon her, even when ordered to.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 5 She has no tolerance for any dirty jokes about the princess.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Background It isn't known when exactly Mikfa became Staivia Nikolaschka's maid, but she was in her service at the time that the White Bears faked their deaths and became Unicorn. Yulenzak estimated that her efforts afterwards would likely buy them a couple of years time in order to stop Dimiksy Nikolaschka's plan to assassinate Staivia under the guise of a royal duel between Objects for the throne.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 Chronology The Coming of Third Generation Mikfa accompanied Staivia as she was heading to a naval port in the Amazon District, their last safe area. After the convoy was decimated by traitors from within, she drove Staivia down a different route to evade their attackers, refusing to leave her even when ordered to. Coming under attack from missiles fired by a UAV, Mikfa abandoned the car and fled down an alleyway on foot with Staivia. As Staivia recognized they were being led down the path her enemy wanted, she again pleaded for Mikfa to leave her and save herself but Mikfa again refused to do so. The two were eventually captured at the ruins of the Lexpop rental float and Mikfa was held at knifepoint in order to force Staivia to board the Assault Signal, a first-generation Object Dimiksy had prepared for the Royal Duel.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 9Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 10Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 After being rescued by Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell, Mikfa cooperated with them and Unicorn in thwarting Dimiksy's attempt to assassinate Staivia with the Broad Sky Saber.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 14Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 15Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 16Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 17Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 18Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 Following the destruction of the Broad Sky Saber, she was present as Staivia was reunited with Unicorn.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 20 Skills and Abilities Mikfa is apparently quite capable, enough to have Sogia's confidence in being able to buy them time regarding Staivia's situation to thwart Dimiksy. She is able to drive. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female